While various side impact protection apparati are known, none are known to be operative in conjunction with the lap belt portion of a conventional three-point seat belt system. Inflatable seat belts are known for affording added protection in the event of a frontal impact, for example, Abe et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,370; Granig U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,156; and Law et al Pat. No. 4,348,037.
Other arrangements known to be associated with seat belts include Weightman et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,190; Otaegui-Ugarte U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,404; and Pennock U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,318, but none of these are specifically directed to protection of the occupant in a side impact situation. Weightman et al disclose tubular covers around lap and shoulder belts for comfort while wearing the belts, and a minicover around the shoulder belt adjacent the neck and shoulder of the user to encourage seat belt use.
Otaegui-Ugarte discloses an air inflatable chest protector operatively connected to the safety belt adjacent the user's thorax and abdomen.
Pennock discloses attachments for each of twin shoulder belts, lap belts, and crotch belts, consisting of an elongated foam body and a fabric sleeve having a passage formed therethrough to permit free movement of the various safety belt portions.
Capener U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,768 discloses a seat related, but not lap belt-related, pair of pivotable arms, actuated by cylinder means to wrap around the occupant upon a severe impact to the vehicle coming from any direction about the horizontal periphery. An airbag mounted in the end of one of the arms inflates to a position between the arms, in front of the occupant.